


The One With the Blankets

by fuzzybooks



Series: Trope Bingo Fills [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cohabitation, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann's been wondering when the heating will switch on, and there's fluff and blankets and compromising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for my 'Sharing a bed' square of my trope bingo.

It had only been two weeks since they moved in, their apartment was far chillier than Herman would have liked and couldn’t wait for the heating to start working properly. He buried deeper into the blankets and hoped that Newt would be in soon, he had said soon, but he had a tendency to get caught up in his projects when he got excited about them.

Hermann was just on the edge of sleep when he heard the bedroom door creak open and clothes dropping to the ground, he had tried to make Newton at least put them on the chair, and the bed dipped to the right of him when Newton climbed in. He turned to look at him, smiling fondly at the attempts to untangle the many layers of blankets and the comforter, wincing when the cold feet connected with his calves.

Newt chuckled and bumped his head on Hermann’s, getting as close to him as he could while Hermann grudgingly admitted that it was nice. Newton was definitely warm blooded, which reminded him,

“When do you recking the heating will start working?” He asked and felt Newt’s eyebrows draw together.

“What? Thought it was working?” Newton replied distractedly and rubbed his nose on Herman’s.

“The apartment is a refrigerator, I had hoped it would heat up soon.” He said. Newt shuffled around so his head was far enough away to be able to look at Hermann in the dim lights coming in through the window.

“Oh, no, I lowered the heat on the thermostat. It was set pretty high, and it’s nicer to be able to cuddle up in blankets, don’t you think?” Newt asked.

“So all this time, the heating has been on, but _you had it turned down?_ ” Herman said, a note of disbelief coloring his tone. “And I most certainly do not think so! You hadn’t thought that maybe preferred temperatures should have been discussed before deciding to just take the matter into your own hands?” Newt sighed and rolled off Hermann.

“Jeez Hermann, thought we’d agreed, no arguments in the bedroom? And no, I’m so sorry, I hadn’t thought to discuss ‘temperature preferences’, good grief. I prefer it cold, what’s wrong with that?” Newt asked. Under any other circumstances, he would have agreed with Newt, they had agreed to keep the arguments out of the bedroom, it was hard to remember that when he had spent every night the last few weeks shivering under blankets when Newt rolled off to play starfish and depriving Hermann of his body heat. Cold was something he never quite got used to, despite getting plenty of exposure to it in various Shatterdomes, and it was something he wouldn’t mind not having to deal with as often now that the war was over.

“Well, I don’t prefer the cold, and I would much rather we turned the heating up to a higher and more acceptable temperature.” Newton rolled his eyes.

“Of course you don’t. How about this, I turn it up a bit and then we can have a discussion about it in the morning? It’s nearing 3am now and I’d really like to get some sleep.” Newt untangled himself from the blankets and stumbled out into the hallway while Hermann rearranged the blankets.

He fell asleep with Newt snoring on his chest, surrounded by a bundle of warmth, and when he woke up the next morning he wasn’t shivering from cold. He snorted at Newt, sprawled out on the bed, he could never understand how a man that small could take up that much space, and reached out to run his fingers through his hair. Newt squinted up at him and gave him a sleepy smile.


End file.
